The rise of the rangers
by thepokemonranger123
Summary: This is a story set in a AU with a semi smart Ash and it tells of the rise of the rangers in the fight ageist team galactic
1. the start

**This is my first shot at a story and as my name suggest it's a Pokémon story so enjoy :). **

**Nick-16 then after time change 20**

**Kate-19**

**DISCLAMER I DON'T OWN POKEMON ONLY MY OC'S**

**Nicks POV**

_Come one you sucker_ was all I could think as I squeezed the trigger of my hand made Remington 308 bolt-action rifle and like always I felt the recall then out of instinct ejected the empty round and jammed another round into the chamber but it wasn't necessary for soon I herd the announcer say suddenly he did it Nick Wood did it he did it he is the youngest winner of the 2 mile shoot off. Suddenly I was mobbed by people that where asking me question after question I only under stood a few though.

Nick where did you learn to shoot at and from who?

Is it true you made that gun?

Where is your parents are they here?

As I was carried of I noticed a man in a uniform standing off in the crowd smiling I thought it was strange at first but shook it off after a moment.

**2 HOURS LATER**

After I received my reward which was about $1000 in cash which I was shocked at seeing. So I was at my dad's house resting when I heard a knock at the door and I yelled I got it and walked to the door and when I opened it there was a Pokémon ranger standing there holding a letter I said can I help you. He replied yes are you Nick Wood? I calmly said yes and then he said I hope you accept and handed me a letter and walked off. After he left I opened the letter and it said this:

Dear Mr. Wood

We at the Pokémon rangers would like for you to start training to become a Pokémon ranger as soon as possible and due to you set of skills we would like for you to be the start of an elite team the TF141 (yes I know it's from call of duty.) so we hope you except our offer

Sincerely,

Gen Kenworth.

That was 4 years ago now I'm a captain of the TF141.

**Kate's POV **

Ok so I go to the last hanger on the right? Yes mam tats correct a guard told me. Thanks I replied and walked toward where the guard said the man I was looking for was. Man this place is big I thought to myself as I walked to the hanger. When I walked in the hanger I shouted out Captain Wood are you in hear I jumped as I heard a loud bang followed by a SON OF A GUN THAT FUCKING HURT and a man about my age crawled out from under a helicopter covered in grease. He said yes what you need. Suddly I was nervous because of the bad first impression I had just left and I shakily handed him a letter. He looked at it the me and then a big grin appeared on his face and he said well Kate welcome to the TF141.

**I know it was a bit short but the next chapters should be beater please review and comment **

**The Pokémon ranger is on standby. **


	2. the mission

**Ok so this story is being written on paper than on word than I put it on this site so I think I am doing pretty good on update times and don't worry ill go back after this story picks up and edit all the chapters so they flow better so let the show go on**

**Ages**

**Ash-18**

**May-18**

**Brock-21**

**Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon only my OC's**

**NICKS POV**

So let me get this right I am to follow this guy Ash because he is possibly a aura guardian like me? Yup that's right Nick don't worry Kate will be with you and Jim will be watching you from a drone in the sky so you wont get bored. Its not boredom I am worried about I replied to General Kenworth my boss its whose going to do the op over in Twinleaf town. Well James and John could do it Kenworth said with a glint in his eye. Why do I even bother I thought to my self and walked out of the room to prepare my gear.

I meat up with Kate and told her we where going on a tag and protect mission which is basically follow a person for a few days than join there group or continue following them if they wont let you travel with them and like i was she groaned and said why me they know i hate stealth missions back to back referring to the mission we had just got back from. I said i know but its not my call i just lead the team which reminds me grab your Pokemon and have you seen Jim any ware have you. she replied while storming away i think hes by the chopper at hanger I said as I ran down the hall trying to find Jim and get my gear ready in an hour.

When I got to the hanger I noticed that Jim was there but was busy messing with that stupid computer of his witch I don't understand how he can stare at a bunch of numbers all day and still have a mind left. I came up behind Jim and smacked him on the neck and he jumped about ten feet in the air and said hey man that wasn't right I calmly replied yeah but I'm a bit irritated right now so get to Gen Kenworths room and get your job from him I got to go so see yea for now and Jim. What? Good luck. Ok you too.

**ASH POV**

Ok May so in order to get torchick to listen to you it has to trust you so why don't you take it and got to the park or something and have fun with it and let it learn to trust you. Ok May said to me and added I hope this works. Don't worry may torchick will come around eventually. So brock what are we going to do while mays gone. Well ash you could train and get ready for your next gym battle you know brock that's what I'm going to do.

Hey Pikachu what's that over in the bushes? A poke ball wait what's that… brock there's a guy and a girl over here passed out I think there hurt.

**That is the end of this chapter it was going to be longer but I broke my wrist so yeah but it leaves off on a cliff hanger so the next chapter should be out soon **

**The Pokémon ranger is on stand by **


	3. the training starts

**Ok I finally got this up my doctor got made though he caught me typing this on my laptop when I'm not so post to but I'm so bored its killing me but any way this chapter focuses on Kate and Nicks background and how ash and may are involved for now on and I will be adding random omakes at the end of story's for now on.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Pokémon**

**Ashes P.O.V.**

Ok Brock are you sure they are going to be okay. Ash there's no need to worry they'll be fine it looks like they just fell and hit their heads. Ok brock I was just wondering it told the doctor in training. Hey guys I herd may shout off in the distance. As I turned around to look at May my jaw nearly dropped as I saw what she had on it was just a small two piece bathing suit and as I hid my blush she said hey Ash who are these people. Um me and brock don't now I found them over there by the cliff passed out but Brock says they should be fine.

**Nicks P.O.V**

Uhh my head what in the world happened. Hey your awake I herd an unfamiliar voice exclaim. What do you mean finally awake I said as I groggily opened my eyes to the harsh sun light. Me and my friend found you passed out over at the foot of the cliff. Wait where's Kate. Who o the girl she's over there by May she's been awake for about an hour. So how long have I been out? Um I say about a good 5 hours the man beside me said and o yeah my names Ash. Hey that's the guy im to train I thought to myself. Well the names Nick Wood. So what do you guys do Ash said referring to me and Kate I looked over at Kate and she nodded so I said I with some uncertainly well me and Kate are Pokémon Rangers. Ash and Mays Eyes went wide and the other man I think his name was Brock from the reports we read just stood there somehow excepting the fact we were rangers. So Ash I know you must have some questions so ask away. Well ok why are you here that I replied will be answered soon. May then spoke up and asked aren't you two a bit young to be rangers. Um probly but age is just a number to me I mean im 20 and Kate's 19 but still we get the job done. Well what Pokémon do you two have ash asked suddenly. Well let's see I have an Infernape, Lucario, Staraptor, Buzille, and Eevee and Kate has I have Kate Butted in a Blastose, Lucario, Raichu, Leffeon, Monchoke, and Abra she added with an evil look at me. Um is this your guy's first mission? Um no it's close to our Hundredth mission now that I think about it. Wow so how long have you to been rangers? Well for me about 4 years and Kate about 1 year now. Are you two all there is? Nope there are more you see we are the Captains of the TF141 an elite unit of rangers that specialize in stealth transport and security. Kate's a Captain but lower than me and does radio work I am the leader and do sniping and work in the motor pool repairing the trucks helicopters. And after explaining to ash we were there to train him to use his aura we summand and old pal of mine giratina and left to train in an alternate detention.

**That's it for now I probly will skip the training and time skip and before I forget PM me if you want to write the Pokémon battles for me I will give better details later read and review **

**The Pokémon Ranger is on stand by **


	4. AN

Ok so this story is over I have just ran out of ideas for it but the series will live on I am almost done with the first chapter of the next part of the series The Fall Of The Rangers and am working on the rest of the TF141s Bios so keep an eye out

The Pokémon ranger is on stand by


End file.
